


Favourite Underrated Moment

by VigilantSycamore



Series: BatCat Week 2018 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat Week 2018, F/M, Favourite Underrated Moment, Romance, Streets of Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantSycamore/pseuds/VigilantSycamore
Summary: Bruce has always pushed people away, even Selina. She wasn't going to let herself get close to him unless she knew he wouldn't do it again.





	Favourite Underrated Moment

After Thomas Elliot went missing, Bruce decided to start by searching the old Elliot family mansion, and he asked Selina to come along. Apparently Elliot had found some old journals and uncovered the history between his family, the Waynes, and the Zataras. Bruce had managed to uncover that same history and was now relaying it to Selina.  
Meanwhile, Selina picked up an old top hat she found lying around and tried it on. Now I get why Zatanna does the whole stage magician thing, she thought when she looked in a mirror. This is a good look. Speaking of her…  
“Why are you telling me this?” Selina asked. “It seems Zatanna would be more interested in a story about your parents.”  
“Zatanna has her own life,” Bruce replied. “She doesn’t belong in mine.” He paused. “Not this part of it.”  
There were a lot of people Bruce said that kind of thing about. It made Selina wonder whether he thought sh- whether he thought anybody did belong in that part of his life. “Does anyone?” Selina asked.  
Bruce looked at her silently. He’d been sure she knew the answer to that question.  
She looked away. “That’s where we’re different: it’s never been hard for me to walk away from a man who doesn’t know what he wants.”  
Now Bruce understood. He reached out and took her hand. “Selina,” he said.  
Selina turned towards him again. They pulled each other closer and kissed.  
Bruce wrapped one hand around Selina’s waist and held the back of her head with his other hand. Selina snuck one hand around the back of Bruce’s head, reaching up to the top of his cowl, and placed her other hand on his chest, just at the edge of his cape.  
That kiss was the answer to Selina’s question, and it was the best kiss of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit different from my other stories from BatCat Week 2018: while those stories where set in the continuity of 'That's how you know it's meant to be', this one is set in the continuity of the pre-Flashpoint comics. That said, it might also end up being in-continuity with that series.  
> One of the reasons why I really like this scene is because it was one of my first experiences with Comics!BatCat. Before then, there were a few of the cartoons, the Batman Returns movie, fanfics, and the Wikipedia pages for the characters, and that was it. I remember visiting my local library and finding Streets of Gotham: The House of Hush in the graphic novels section. I thought it looked cool, so I borrowed it and read it. It was indeed cool, and Bruce and Selina's interactions were one of the best parts of it.


End file.
